Parents Talk
by Morgan Oey
Summary: Sekuel dari Jealousy. Enjoy    DLDR


**Parents Talk  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya dan beberapa nama tokoh ke pemilik masing-masing  
><em>

_Pairing: Sweden x Fem!Finland  
><em>

_Rate: T_

_Sekuel dari FF yang berjudul Jealousy. Kalau ingin tahu apa maksudnya, silahkan baca fic itu dulu._

* * *

><p><em>Well<em>, Berwald Oxenstierna tidak pernah bisa membayangkan hidupnya tidak tenang hanya gara-gara pemuda Estonia yang kekanak-kanakan tersebut. Ia merasa kesal membayangkan bahwa pemuda yang bernama Eduard von Bock-yang mungkin titisan Edward Cullen si vampir ganteng itu-pernah menjadi kekasih Tiina sebelum Tiina tinggal bersama Berwald. Atau bahkan menjalani hidup bersama manusia komputer itu.

Ia masih ingat ketika Tiina mengunjungi Eduard dua bulan sesudah pernikahannya dengan Berwald. Dan kebetulan saja Berwald melewati rumah Eduard, ia mendapati Eduard bertanya macam-macam mengenai dirinya. Dalam hati Berwald membatin, apa yang salah pada dirinya sehingga Eduard tidak mau merelakan Tiina untuknya. Hingga menyebut dirinya seorang pedo. Demi Tuhan! Pedo? Apa buktinya ia adalah pedo, hanya karena wajahnya kaku seperti orang tua, Eduard menuduhnya seperti itu. Benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk akal! Mentang-mentang istrinya lebih muda darinya sekitar dua puluh tahun.

Tunggu, bukankah itu termasuk pedo secara hukum?

Berwald menepis pikirannya sendiri dan menyakinkan dirinya kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Tiina dengan sepenuh hati. Cinta sama sekali tidak memandang umur, bukan. Orang yang berpikiran seperti itu pasti pemikirannya sempit.

Yang membuat Berwald lebih penasaran lagi , apa penyebab mereka putus? Mungkinkah karena dirinya yang mengajak Tiina tinggal bersamanya. Atau ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan padanya.

Kini ia bingung, bagaimana caranya ia menepis pikiran mengerikan mengenai Eduard yang diam-diam takut padanya dan tidak menyukainya. Ia harus baik-baik pada Eduard karena Eduard adalah mantan kekasih Tiina sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Tiina sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang. Buat apa dia cemburu kepada Eduard? Tentu saja Eduard sudah tidak berani macam-macam terhadap Tiina, Tiina pun demikian. Jika ia cemburu pada Tiina, Tiina akan merasa tersiksa seperti sebelum bertemu dengan Berwald.

Ia tidak mau hal konyol semacam itu terjadi.

"Ber!" seru Tiina riang sambil berlari ke arah Berwald dan mengelus-elus perutnya yang semakin membesar. Kandungannya sudah berusia delapan bulan lebih dan jika disenggol sedikit, ada kemungkinan ketuban akan pecah. Suami manapun akan cemas melihat tingkah istrinya yang bisa dibilang-cukup ceroboh dalam menjaga kandungannya.

Dengan sigap Berwald menahan tubuh Tiina dengan erat sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Ia menghela nafas, istrinya yang dua puluh tahun lebih muda ini selalu membuatnya cemas setiap saat. Tetapi ia beruntung bisa mendapatkan Tiina, Tiina adalah istri yang baik dan penyayang terhadap suami. Karena itulah Berwald jatuh hati terhadapnya sejak dulu.

"_Kiitos, moi!" [1]  
><em>

"Hati-hatilah, lain kali," Berwald berkata dan mendudukkan Tiina di sofa terdekat. "Berbahaya!"

Tiina nyengir lebar. "Baiklah, Berwald _pappa _!"

Sejujurnya Berwald merasa geli dengan panggilan itu. Memang Peter juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa tetapi rasanya aneh jika suatu saat anak kandungnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Berwald yang kaku itu bersemu kemerahan. Ia berpikir sejenak, apakah anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan? Akankah anak itu mirip dengan Berwald atau Tiina.

"Sehat?" tanya Berwald pelan, menyentuh perut Tiina dan membelainya lembut. "Tidak mual?"

"Tidak begitu mual," Tiina berujar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja _dia _menendang perutku terus menerus. Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan _pappa_-nya secepat mungkin."

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Berwald sedikit gugup. "Yah."

Mata Tiina berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban Berwald. "Aku sempat berpikir ide bagus. Tetapi aku tidak yakin apakah Ber akan setuju dengan ideku, _moi_~."

"Hn?"

"Jika anak kita perempuan, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja dengan Eduard?" usul Tiina penuh harap. "Supaya Eduard bisa cepat punya pacar lagi."

Mendengar hal itu, Berwald tersedak dan rongga mulutnya terasa panas. Demi apa usulan itu, bukan suatu ide yang bagus untuk diterapkan. Ide yang sangat teramat buruk, lebih buruk dibandingkan berperang dengan Rusia dulu. Dan Tiina masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Eduard.

Lagi-lagi Berwald membayangkan ketika anak perempuannya tumbuh besar dan bertemu dengan Eduard lalu saling jatuh cinta. Itu akan menjadi skenario terburuk di dalam hidupnya.

"Ah, Ber kenapa?" tanya Tiina dengan nada cemas, melihat Berwald yang kini _poker face _seperti lagunya si Lady Gaga itu. "Maksudku, jika anak kita tidak mau. Aku juga tidak akan memaksanya."

Lebih tepatnya, Berwald benci jika mantan pacar istrinya mendekati anaknya dan masuk ke dalam bagian keluarganya. Siapa yang sudi memasukkan mantan pacar istrinya ke daftar keluarganya.

_Belum kejadian malah berpikir macam-macam seperti itu. Jangan terlalu banyak api cemburu di hatimu. Lama-lama kau terbakar, Berwald._

Ada benarnya juga berpikir seperti itu. Seharusnya ia berpikir ke depan, bukan ke belakang.

"Ber masih membencinya?" tanya Tiina dengan penuh selidik. Akan tetapi nada bicara Tiina mulai terdengar sedih ketika Berwald memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Aku mencintaimu, Ber. Jadi jangan cemas soal itu."

Berwald merutuki dirinya sendiri. Betapa kejam dirinya, menyakiti hati seorang calon ibu yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Ia tersadar jika Tiina sedih, maka calon anaknya juga akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibunya.

"_Ledsen, min älskling_," Berwald berkata dengan lembut dan menarik Tiina ke dalam dekapannya secara perlahan. Hatinya terasa hangat ketika merasakan detak jantung Tiina yang berdetak cepat dan calon anaknya yang bergerak pelan di perut ibunya, tertidur dengan lelap bersamaan dengan Tiina yang mulai mengantuk. [2]

Ia akan memberikan izin jika seandainya anak mereka jatih cinta pada Eduard, itupun jika anak mereka memang perempuan nantinya. Tetapi Berwald bersumpah dalam hati, ia akan mempersulit Eduard sebisa mungkin.

"Ber," gumam Tiina pelan, setengah tertidur. "Bolehkah aku menjadi milikmu?"

Berwald mengangguk. Ya, Tiina akan selalu menjadi miliknya, sampai kapanpun.

Karena ia mencintai Tiina dengan sepenuh hatinya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN Jya~maaf kado ulang tahunmu telat Sweden. Dan maaf banget, DenSu-nya sama sekali belum dilanjutin karena kehabisan ide. Maaf banget kalau hasilnya kacau, tolong jangan flame saya ;A;

[1] Thanks

[2] Maaf, sayangku**  
><strong>


End file.
